Amber Dixon
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. Amber Lillian Dixon was born to Jonathan Adriani and Oriana Dixon, who died in a house fire when Amber was 16, in December 1994. Amber was a Witch, who gained infamy with the vampire populous, and eventually the Volturi themselves, for ferociously hunting them down with staggering effectiveness. During the events of Twilight, Amber spent most of her time tracking, hunting and killing nomadic vampires across North America. She was able to lure most vampires into attempting to attack her by playing the "lost young girl" ''card. She would then kill them using the powers she had learnt over the years, her signature move being to place her hands on a vampire's head and set it on fire. Despite her dislike for vampires, due to the fact they did not kill humans, Amber grew fond of the Cullen family, which lead to her being turned into a vampire when bitten during the battle against the newborn army, which she agreed to help them with as a favour. As a vampire, Amber kept all of the powers she had learned as a human and is therefore an extremely powerful vampire. However, as a result of her witchcraft and power-building as a human, she cannot be fully sustained by animal blood. Whilst drinking it her eyes still turn black and her strength deteriorates. As a result of this; Amber, a former vegan, has to drink human blood from a blood bag. Biography Early Life Amber was born to Jonathan Adriani and Oriana Dixon in December 1994, as one of the few surviving heirs of the renowned Adriani line of witches. Though witchcraft is not passed down in genetics, having a respectable family name, known as a paragon of goodness, made people trust her. Her parents split up a short while before her birth, while still cooperating with each other about Amber as their break-up was on very mutual terms. From a very young age, Amber was taught the skills needed to practice the craft. She was given the official name of ‘Dixon’ her mother surname to protect her form being discovered by vampires. By the age of ten she was already skilled in Pyrokinesis, the ability to manipulate and control fire, and potion making, as these were her favourite elements of the craft. As a child she showed skill at magic and the most important thing; enjoyment of it. Her parents instilled a strong moral code into their daughter, telling her how she was and was not to use her abilities, the long and short of this was that she was allowed only to use her powers for good, and as long as nothing was harmed by her. During her training the took up various forms of meditation to relax her mind to the level of focus needed to perform spells, using incense and candles as an aid. Once she trained herself in Pyrokinesis well enough to command the ability at will she moved on to learning a slightly more basic skill in Elemental Manipulation, Cryokinesis, Levitation and Atmokinesis as well as developing her skills in spellcraft and potion making. She was also, however allowed to attend the local high school, and so lived a relatively normal life with friends and her boyfriend, Matt, who was also a witch. When she was 16 and just before she was going to go to her junior prom, the Volturi learned of the new, most promising, witch in the Adriani line and decided to kill her. Her house was burnt down by members of the Volturi guard, with herself and her mother inside. Possibly due to her skill in dealing with fire, Amber was able to escape but before she could save her mother she was killed in the fire as her home was destroyed. Amber was taken into the Bay View police station, in her sooty prom dress, to be questioned about the fire, as it was a clear case of arson, and used her call to tell her father about what had happened. By the time her father arrived to take her to his home in Forks, the police had released her, as she was unable to speak form the shock. In the intervening weeks, her boyfriend, Matt warned her that he had a bad feeling about Forks and he thought there would be vampires there. Amber did not deny the possibility, after all the climate was perfect for vampires who wanted to blend in, but she said that it was unlikely for her to be hurt. The two parted as friends, not seeing their relationship as lasting very long if apart. Her first few months in Forks was spent recovering, she spent most of her time trying to meditate but finding it impossible to concentrate on anything but her anger until, eventually she decided to get revenge. She had no issues with getting used to living with her half brother and step mother, as her mother and father had always been very open about the situation and she had come to see Joanne (her stepmother) as a kind of aunt. Unable to go after the vampire who killed her mother she was able to track a nearby vampire. Using her talent with fire, she set him alight, killing him; this lead to her carrier as a notorious hunter of vampires. ''Twilight During the events of Twilight Amber was spending the vast majority of her time hunting vampires. She began to establish a name for herself as a scourge to the vampires, or more specifically the nomadic vampires, of North America as she was able to take on lager and larger groups. She would pretend to be an innocent and lost human to her victims before placing both of her palms to their forehead and using her Pyrokinesis to burn them to death quickly. Her father, while worried from the start, grew more and more nervous about her daughter’s obsession, he was worried that her actions would only bring the Volturi down on her. Amber did not listen to her father, however even though he was, in fact, right. The Volturi were getting information about a teenage human who was killing vampires. Aro, fascinated and intrigued by Amber, had her brought to him in Volterra. There, he asked her to join his guard. Knowing the risk of her death if she didn’t comply, Amber still refused Aro’s offer, before telling him that if he attempted to have her killed she would be able to kill at least one of them before being stopped by the guard, alluding that she would go for Aro. Not wanting to squander such 'potential' and, though not openly, albeit slightly afraid that she may not be bluffing; he allowed her to return to Forks. Upon her return she was placed with Jasper Cullen in an English lesson on an assignment and she noticed his eyes; black with shadowing under the lower eyelid, she knew that look very well, it was the look of a hungry vampire. She remembered what her friend had said about the vampires and panicked. It wasn’t long before Amber was coming up with a plan to take out the Cullen family, deciding that she had an infestation to deal with. She cast a spell that would bring up her strength and speed, but would cause her to lose energy faster. After doing this she collected a few things and told her dad she was going to an event at the school. She was in fact, of course, going to confront the Cullens. When she got there, however she arrived to a warm greeting from the Cullens who were all expecting her, baffled she asked how. Alice explained that she had seen into the future that they would become allies, and that she had nothing to worry about from the Cullens, as they only hunted animals, never humans. It was then that Amber observed the Cullens’ eyes; which were, because they had recently hunted, golden rather than red. After a bit more reassurance she accepted their explanation, while still not wholly happy about their presence, and left in peace. However she warned them that if they harmed any human she would attack them. ''New Moon'' During the first part of the events of New Moon, Amber did not do much different form her usual routine; except these days she was merely killing the vampires who came into the area of Forks, wanting to lay low to avoid attracting Aro interest further. Due to the fact that this was going on at the same time as the Quileute shapeshifters were emerging, Amber met with the pack pretty quickly. Amber received none of the usual fear or ignorance from the Quileutes, or especially the older members who knew of women and men in their own tribe’s past who practiced similar things to Amber. After being confirmed as being not a threat to the wolves she begun to help them in their endeavours; often returning to her role as bait, being the only one who was able to protect herself, and who wasn’t a wolf and therefore obvious instantly to the vampires. Amber would pretend to be lost in the woods near Forks and draw them into an ambush of wolves. Over time Jacob and Amber become friends. He confided in Amber about how he was worried if he told Bella (who at this point she still hadn’t actually met) about what he was she would get hurt, and Amber always attempted to persuade him to tell her, being a sucker for romance. She explained the misconceptions people had about magic to Jacob and Jacob explained how, while the Quileutes looked like werewolves, they were really shapeshifters. It is at this point that her friend, Matt, from when she lived with her mother came to visit, explaining that he had a vision that her interaction with the vampires and werewolves would only lead to hr ultimate death. Believing him just to be making things up out of fear for Amber, she told him to leave her to decide what is best for herself. Matt leaves on bad terms saying that he had warned her that the vampires would poison her mind. ''Eclipse'' During the events of Eclipse, Edward Cullen attempts to persuade Amber to help them prevent the newborns from killing Bella Swan. At first, not wanting to make an enemy of the shapeshifters, who she had, for the most part, grown to like, she declined. However, Edward would not back down, unaware at this point that the wolves would help, he figured they needed all the help they could get. Eventually, Amber gave in, saying that she “couldn’t stand Cullen begging one more time” and that he was like “the nagging big brother she never wanted”. As she predicted, this caused strain between herself and the wolves, who were at the Cullens’ throats pretty much permanently, Amber found it hard to try to remain a neutral party. ''The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner'' ''Breaking Dawn'' Physical Appearance Amber is short and petite with long, dark, wavy brown hair. She is described as having a calm and collected air about her. As a human she had hazel eyes, but as a vampire her eyes were red before fading to gold after feeding on animal blood for a period of time. Category:Twilight Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Witch Category:Adriani Line Category:Twilight Non-Canon Category:Vampires Category:Forks Residents Category:Grace01121922 Category:High School Students Category:Forks High School Students Category:Twilight Witches